The Unforgiven Sin: A Warriors Mystery
by Shadowmoon of Shadeclan
Summary: Someone has killed another...Who is it?


_**The Unforgiven Sin: A Warriors Mystery**_

_Riverclan Allegiances_

Leader: Poppystar

Deputy: Spottedwhisker

Medicine Cat: Skystream

Warriors: Owlwhisker, Rivertail (Apperentice Moonpaw), Graywhisker, Nightmist (Apperentice Songpaw), Sootpelt, Shorttail, Birdrise (Apperentice Whitepaw), Cloudpelt (Apperentice Lionpaw), Leafstep, Toadtail (Apperentice Rosepaw) & Mosstail

Apperentices: Moonpaw, Songpaw, Whitepaw, Lionpaw & Rosepaw

Queens (Cats expecting or nursing kits): Birdrise (Expecting Toadtail's kits), Soaktail (Mother of Birchkit, Beekit & Stripekit), Snowsky (Mother of Tinykit, Brightkit & Graykit)

Elders: Bravesky, Patchtail & Bloompelt

_Shadowclan Allegiances_

Leader: Darkstar

Warriors: Birdflight, Birdsong, Sagetooth

**A/N: I did NOT write this story, I repeat, NOT! All credit goes to my friend, Kayla! I have only edited it (And tweaked some of it).**

It was dawn & Spottedwhisker was assigning patrols. "Owlwhisker , can you lead a hunting patr-" "Owlwhisker is missing." Interrupted Rivertail. "WHAT?!" Spottedleaf roared. "I was on watch last night! No cat managed to make it past me!" "She might be making dirt or something, let's see." Graywhisker ensured him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ All the patrols returned and Owlwhisker was still missing. "Graywhisker & Sootpelt, search the camp for her, "Spottedwhisker ordered. But Owlwhisker was nowhere to be found. Just then Nightmist Raced through the camp entrance out of breath. "Spottedwhisker!" She panted. "Owlwhisker is dead!" "Show me!" Spottedwhisker exclaimed. They walked across the thunderpath, through the hedge to the river. There, in the river, floated Owlwhisker . "How did this happen?!" Spottedwhisker gasped. "I don't know, "Nightmist meowed, 'But don't you think it's weird that even though we're far away from the border, I smell Shadowclan scent." Spottedwhisker sniffed the air. "You're right, I smell it too." They began to follow the scent, leading from Owlwhisker to the Shadowclan border. "What are we going to do?" Nightmist wailed. "We'll discuss this with Poppystar, " Spottedwhisker said. "If he agrees, We will send a patrol over to Shadowclan camp."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When they reached camp they went straight to Poppystar's den. Poppystar padded out. "What do you need?" He asked. "Owlwhisker is dead, with Shadowclan scent leading from her to the border. If you agree, we will send a patrol to Question Darkstar." "Of course I agree, I will send someone to fetch her body & bring it back to the camp." Poppystar nodded his head. "We will send a patrol out at sundown."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Soon it was sundown. All of Riverclan knew about Owlwhisker and Spottedwhisker was assigning the patrol to go to Shadowclan. "I will lead the patrol" Spottedwhisker was saying when Nightmist's apperentice, Moonpaw came rushing toward him. "Can I come?! Can I come?! Pleeease?!" "Absolutly not!" he exclaimed. "You know what Poppystar said! No apprentices allowed! Your Mentor is coming. "Thank you, " said Nightmist, But I think you should just let her come with us." "But you heard what Poppystar said!" "WHat he doesn't know won't kill him" NIghtmist retorted. Just then a blood-curling screech echoed through the cavern wall. With so much as a glance at Spottedwhisker NIghtmist plunged toward the sound. Just then she noticed a tiny shape limping near the entrance. Cautiously she padded toward the shape. As she came closer she realized it was only a kit. She was a tail-length away from it when it heard it moaning.

"Owlwhisker, Owlwhisker, come back!" Nightmist stared at the kit, puzzled as she knew Owlwhisker did not have any kits. Behind her she heard Poppystar & the rest coming closer. They were a foxlength away. "Nightmist who's there?" Poppystar asked. "Just a frightened kit." "And whose kit might that be?" Just then the kit wailed louder."Please come back Owlwhisker!" The clan grew silent, and a few gasped in astonishment. "What should we do?" Croaked Bloompelt, a clan elder. "Yeah, we can't just leave it out in the cold! That would be breaking the warrior code!" Another cat called out. "Why don't we stick with our original plan idea to ask Shadowclan?" Nightmist suggested. "I agree." said Poppystar. "But" he continued "First we should get some information out of this kit."

"Tell me little kit, what happened to your mother?" "Um-um-I-I" the kit stammered. Finally, after what seemed like moons, the kit told everything. "Owlwhisker & I were sitting by the river, when suddently my father, Sagetooth came out of the trees. He told me that I should've never been born & that everything that happened was her fault. Then he...he...grabbed Owlwhisker by the neck in his mouth & threw her in the river. I-I think she died Because she banged her head on a sharp rock. Then he clawed me & told me that I would never be his son." "But why?" Nightmist asked, surprised. "What happened?" "Well, before Sagetooth came along my mother told me about him being my father & she also told me that I would've had brothers & a sister, but they all died. And I guess that's why he was mad," he said mournfully.

"That's it!" Spottedwhisker growled. "Something HAS to be done!"

"Yes, it will." Poppystar murmered patiently. "But all in good time. But you know his father did have the right to be mad" He continued. "It musn't feel good to lose kits." Spottedwhisker dipped his knowing not long ago he had lost kits too." Nightmist you shall take a patrol to Shadowclan to question Sagetooth only! I don't want the whole clan ro be involved in this." "Who do I take?" "Leafstep, Mosstail & Greywhisker," Replied Poppystar & they set off towards Shadowclan camp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Soon they arrived at the border & Birdflight of Shadowclan was at the border. "What does Riverclan want?" She growled. "We need to speak with Darkstar immediately." "Very well." Birdsong relucanetly led them into the camp & in front of the leader's den. "Wait here" she instructed. After a few moments she padded out with a large grey tabby on her tail. "Intruders" Darkstar said menicingly. "We just wish to talk Sagetooth" "About what?" "Something only he will understand." "Very well." Darkstar finally gave in, and sent Birdflight went to fetch Sagetooth. While they were waiting, Greywhisker noticed something gleaming on Nightmist's paws. "What's on your paws?" He asked her. "N-nothing! It's none of your buisness!" She replied hastily trying to hide her paws. Just then Birdsong came running up. "Darkstar! Sagetooth is dead! We found his body in the forest!" She gasped. "Dead? He can't be!" Greywhisker spoke up. "I know exactly who killed him!"

Who killed Sagetooth?

Comment, Rate & Review! I love feedback! Pm me if you know the answer!


End file.
